I'm still running
by missnank
Summary: In Slam Dunk canon, Rukawa has his mind set on going to America to further improve on his basketball. Is there any other reason to this determination?


**well believe it or not this is my first ever attempt to write fanfic. No kidding right! Sorry for all the typo mistakes or what not. I beg your pardon really! Well, okay I gotta say, Rukawa's actually gotta be one biggest jerk if we ever met in real life! But for all SD fangirls out there we are still so hopelessly drawn to him, right? We all want to know why he's so immuned to all his fangals at school and Haruko's attention. (He can't be gay or at least that's how rest of females in the world think) So this ultimate question has been pondered, written and fantasized by all of us: what kind of girl is Rukawa attracted to? I don't wanna go down and do all hentai on here I mean it's easier to write erotic stuff(just follow the formula, well what's new?) but I want to portray the inner psychological conflicts and emotions of characters...and please feel free to review. I don't really dig my own writing in this little piece so hopefully I'd do better next time!**

It was after the match against Kainan. It was a close call. Shohoku lost to Kainan only by one bastet. What a shame. But nobody(except Sakuragi) had the mood to be depressed and they just had to pull themselves together to face Ryonan in three days.

Rukawa was on his bike on his way to morning practice at the nearby park as usual. It was a fine morning, clear blue sky with few clouds hanging. He got to the court, took off his headphones and heard somebody dribbling the ball. "Tsk, somebody's here already." Rukawa's usual snort. So he used the second half of the court instead.

He got to improve his stamina. He hated himself so much for yesterday's performance in the second half against Kainan. If he had just hold on...

Rukawa hadn't bothered to pay attention usually to his surroundings. All of a sudden he heard a loud clanking noise, the person in the other half of the court just did a splendid slam dunk. He gave a cursory glance, thinking "everybody who's over 6ft tall can do slam dunk these days." Rukawa gave one more cursory glance- that person suddenly started pacing from behind the 3 pointer line, threw the ball against the rim glass, jumped up, but instead of simply slamming down the ball- he caught the rebounding ball with the left hand, exchanged it to his right hand between the legs and put it in the basket. There was a terrific dunk right there. That kind of athleticism, that kind of flexibility. Wow.

This caught Rukawa off guard. That person turned around and gave him a greeting nod. And this took Rukawa by surprise. In front of him was no man. He usually didn't pay any attention to people's appearance and stuff so he just assumed that this almost 6 feet tall was a dude. She looked at him, smiled and said "that was a kinda fleshy dunk for me. morning."

Tall with long limbs and broad shoulders, indeed very unusual for a Japanese girl. She's got long shiny black hair tired up in a pony tail. Her eyes were dark green, clear and scintillating like the purest and rarest emerald, constrasting with her bronzed skin tone. She didn't look exactly Japanese though. Anyway, women basketball is almost nonexistant in Japan, not many girls even play it for hobbies, and even fewer would pursue basketball professionally. But surely this one was different.

Rukawa turned back and fired a three point. Another. And another.

"Those were some good shots. fancy a one-on-one?" The girl said in an interesting accent.

Without saying a word, Rukawa tipped off the ball in her hand, snatched the bouncing the ball and slammed it in. "This guy is funny. He didn't say a word. Ok." Without further ado, the girl got the ball, running toward the basket. She made the jump, and Rukawa was already infront of her. "Don't you think it'd be easy!" Rukawa said. In a flash, while still in the air, she lowered the ball to her right, successfully avoided Rukawa's block, laid the ball up and it went through! Rukawa was stunned. Who on earth could have such skills among girls in Japan?!

Surely Rukawa wouldn't be defeated this easily. He charged in with the perfect ball handling, the girl couldn't get a steal even she was jamming up close. He dribbled the ball between hands and with a change of pace, jumped up and did a fadeaway.

It was the girl's turn again. She had her back to Rukawa, thinking of a split second to get away from his defence, and yes she did- quickly she turned around and did a flip shot. "and you prob' had fouled me." added she with a wink. Then out in the open she did a beautiful three pointer.

Half an hour had passed and on the surface it seemed they were on the par with each other, the truth was this girl has got better skills. She didn't play her hundred percent. "I have got to go now. Nice to have played with you." The girl said in polite tone, though her Japanese was somewhat off.

Out of the blue, Rukawa asked, "what's your name?"

"Kahn. Emera Kahn. Hello."

"Rukawa Kaede."

Her tall and slim figure walked off, turned her head. "See you around, Rukawa." Deep green eyes. Warm like slow fire.

Rukawa picked up the ball. Didn't say goodbye. Just a nod. He was his usual self. His eyes on her back.

"A guy with few words, surely." Thought Emera to herself.

School

The whole school was still having a good laugh about Sakuragi's new shaved hairstyle. Meanwhile, they were practising hard as they had to win two games straight in order to get into the nationals.

Next morning Rukawa was on his way to the court.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind.

Rukawa looked back. It was Emera.

"Let's practise!" said Emera. So it was like this for next three mornings. Being a girl, Emera was in no way any less agile and athletic than boys. As a bonus, she was even more flexible and even better at predicting her opponent's moves. Her style was down to earth and was about to get the points rather than being flashy and showy.

During these three mornings, aside from playing against each other they rarely talked or asked questions about each other's background. This was just typical Rukawa. In sports, age, gender, or where you are from simply doesn't matter. The only thing matters is the game.

Rukawa was dribbling the ball and pressuring in. His fakes were good, but she didn't give in an inch. "You're a powerful forward, Rukawa. But there's still one thing you need to develop." She was really straightforward as a Japanese.

He was about to make a jump shot- but her left hand was on the ball, and bam! Blocked it. Ball bounced away. She quickly stole it- fast break- jumped- Rukawa already infront of her but she didn't back down- she slammed it in - fell onto Rukawa. Both of them on the ground. Emera's eyes looked and pierced through Rukawa's soul, at that very tiniest moment- for first time somebody managed to do that in his life.

"I don't know how you play in a game. You have this drive to win unlike anything I've seen." Her face was an inch away from his. Deep olive green eyes sparkled with sweat and met the dark fiery blue eyes of Rukawa's. "Yet I have a feeling-"she stood up. "you still have to learn how to beat-" she paused. "Sendoh."

Rukawa was completed taken aback.

"How did you know Sendoh?" He had wanted to ask...

Same day. Lunch break. School ground.

Shohoku's match against Ryonan would be held after school today and they had a special half an hour training session during the 75 minute lunch break. The one-hour-and-a-quarter lunch break is often packed with all sort of training and activities for many high school students across East Asia, whether it's jammed with arts , sports practice or tutoring activities. Not much of a "lunch" break for these kids in Asia.

Fellow schoolmates were hanging about the court and the mezzanine. They have heard about the fantastic match against Kainan and everybody wanted to know how the team was going on. Rukawa's fangirls were cheering and screaming every second. People were discussing the much anticipated match against Ryonan. The basketball team's training was underway and they had to maxmise the 30-minute training. Thirty minutes went by. Ayako blew the whistle.

"Everybody gathers up!"

At that moment, someone tapped on her shoulder. It was none other than Emera.

"Emera-chan! Oh my God" Ayako exclaimed. "I didn't know you'd be here today!"

"Aya-chan! How are you? Sorry I came here to swing a surprise on you, though we said we were supposed to meet after today's game." The two girls were hugging and embracing each other and saying greetings to each other. Others looked on. Nobody was more surprised than Rukawa.

Sakuragi was the first to jump in with questions. "Who is this, Aya-chan?"

Ayako gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys, this is Emera Kahn. She was my primary schoolmate. Emera-san and I were close buds." Said she with a wide smile to Emera.

Others nodded and such. Emera said, "sorry for just barging in here, was waiting till you guys finished."

"Not a problem Emera-chan! Let me give you a quick intro of this team." So Ayako introduced Emera to the team, starting with Anzai Sensai, Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, the second year then the freshmen.

"And this is Rukawa, our super rookie." Much to Hanamichi's protest.

"Oh! Ain't this you!" Emera hadn't asked about which school Rukawa was going.

"You guys know each other?" Ayako asked.

Rukawa's fangirls were on verge of exploding and gossips started pouring in about who and what this tall girl with an accent was all about. Haruko looked on.

"Yeah we met at..." Emera was about to explain but Mitsui cut in, "which school do you go? You don't look like a student here."

"Yes I forgot to mention Senpai, Emera-chan plays at woman-NCAA in America. Probably one of the very few Asian women to play at this level."

Everyone was all woah and woo.

It was a lightening bolt on Rukawa.

"You are too kind," said Emera humbly. "I just got drafted into UCLA's women basketball team."

"But you are the youngest amongst the freshers there, aren't you, Emera-chan?"Ayako exclaimed. "You just passed your seventeen birthday, most freshers are eighteen!"

Ayako went on, "Emera-chan and her family migrated to America after she finished her primary school here. Back then, even in primary school, Emera-chan was already much taller than most girls(and boys) and has always liked to play basketball." She added,"Emera-chan's mother is Japanese and her father is a Turkish-German pro basketball player, he is nearly 7 ft tall, this explains Emer-chan's height(and her much envied natural green emerald eyes)! She is here for a short visit and leaving soon."

Others were still woahing and wooing.

"So she must be very good to get into NCAA." Akagi pondered.

"Darn she's tall!" Ryota wasn't entirely pleased.

"She must have never wasted a second in her life to get to this level." Pondered Mitsui.

"NCAA..! America..!" Rukawa was startled.

Suddenly Sakuragi bursted in. "Hahahahaha! What NCAA? Never heard of it..! You are one good tall lady but can you beat Tensai-Hanamichi?! I don't think so! Hahahahha!" Then, when he was about to grab a ball to show off his dunk from the free throw line, another came right in and hit on his head.

"Rukawaaaaaa! What are you doing?!" Screamed and kicked Sakuragi.

"Idiot."Rukawa sighed. "To save you from embarassment. Your skills are miles away from her."

This was followed by Akagi's Gori fist punch on his head. "Watch your manners!"

"I am shooting hoops this week every morning(I can't go a day without practising, thats a given, ain't it?) and met Rukawa there. We played bit one-on-one." Emera smiled and looked at Rukawa.

This really got all fangirls' attention.

"No way! Who's that btch?!"

"I hate this girl!"

"Is..is this Rukawa's girlfriend?!" The girls were all crying and screaming and swearing at her.

This guy surely got heaps of fans! Emera thought.

Then Ayako whispered into Emera's ears. "Have you caught up with Sendoh yet?" Said with a secretive smile.

Rukawa heard this.

Emera blushed a bit, but responded mildly, "not yet.." She changed the subject. "It was very nice to meet you all. All the best for today's match against Ryonan. I will be there to cheer you guys on!(but secretly rooting for Sendoh)" She smiled.

Inside Rukawa's mind, two things had been stirred as they had never been before.

He had dreamed about playing basketball in America, no serious players have not thought about that.

But now, that flame suddenly grew larger.

Sendoh. And Emera's blush.

He had to beat Sendoh. He wants to go to America.

He didn't know why he thought this way. Rukawa wasn't some guy that reflected or pondered much about things. Once he sat his mind on something, once that passion flamed, nothing can stop him from getting what he wants. Or desires. It all happened about one morning three days ago.

Post-match

Shohodu beat Ryonan by four points. Sakuragi's amazing pass and Kogure's three pointer decided the game. It was an emotional, breathtaking forty minutes. Emera Kahn was there.

Rukawa was driven with this great determination to beat Sendoh during the match, but unsuccessfully. Did Rukawa truly understand what she really meant?

Emera and Ayako met up at a café. The room lighted up when Emera walked in.

The girls were chatting and talking about the match.

"Emera-chan, so did you confess your feelings to Sendoh?" Ayako nudged in.

Emera blushed. "No, I think it's better to leave things unsaid." Then she looked at the gift bag.

"But you guys have known each other a long way back, since primary school-" But Ayako was interrupted. Two young men came up and approached the girls. They were aiming for Emera Kahn.

"Did it hurt to fall from Heaven?(Since you're such angel)"One guy tried his best of pickup lines.  
"Since you've met me, what are your other two wishes?" The other guy chipped in.

Emera just ignored them. Ayako stood up and gave these dudes her typical Aya-chan eye popping tongue sticking out roar, "PISS. OFF. THESE ARE THE TWO WISHES!"

Emera, thinking of Sendoh, "Whoo I love a man who can do it all. That certain type who caught my eyes. He had poety in his moves, he knows when to take control, he's got soft touches." Looking dreamily, "show me you're an all star, show me your game. Oh thats hot. I can dig that."

"Yes Sendoh is truly an all star player!" Ayako agreed and smiled sympathetically to her friend.

The next morning.

Rukawa perhaps found himself subconsciously arriving at the ball court earlier than usual, a feeling that drove him there that he couldn't explain, or wouldn't want to. Inside he was stirred- a sense of excitment and a relief from waiting- when Emera Kahn stepped into the court.

But she didn't have a ball with her and she wasn't in training outfit.

"I knew I would find you here." Her sparkling emerald eyes met his. She smiled. She knew she would have liked this boy more, if there wasn't a Sendoh. "My flight is in two hours, so can't shoot hoops with you." Then she took something out from her bag, it was a plastic bag full of protective arm-bands. They were all black in color, just like Rukawa's.

"I have got heaps of sportswear from my sponsor. Things are very commercial there. Anyway, I reckon you could use some armbands."

"Thank you.." said Rukawa.

"And one more small gift to you" It was a men's v-neck purple pullover. (Initially Emera wanted to give it to Sendoh, but let's just say she didn't find the right time or place.) She didn't want this to be awkward since they had only known each for few days. But Emera liked Rukawa alright as a youngster and felt like a big sister for him. Though she was brought up in the individualistic American society, she still had strong Asian values and sensibilities. She felt that it was the responsbility of senpais to take care of younger ones. "Ayako-san told me your wardrobe needs a little update. So there you go."

He really wanted to say more but found himself tongue-tied. She had made him open his eyes to a world of faster and taller players in the most professional place in the world; and unlock his heart to waves of undeniable emotions. It wasn't merely attraction, it was something more, something bigger and beautiful. She had stepped into his life albeit their brief encounter and he knew from that moment, he had no room for anyone anymore.

Emera Kahn came up and gave him a friendly goodbye hug. "Hope I will shoot hoops with you again one day, Kaede, in America." Off she went and waved goodbye to him.

Rukawa stood there. Feet were like stones to the ground.

"Yes, see you in America..." He murmured to himself, under his breath.

The next day, Rukawa was started when coach Ansai told him to beat Sendon, because he had heard it before. Emera-san was right. However, Anzai didn't give him the blessings to go to America, instead asking him to be Japan's number one player first.

Rukawa went home, threw himself on the bed. The purple pullover warms his skin. He looked unblinkingly at the ceiling, digesting everything that had happened in these few days. He closed his eyes, he puts Emera Kahn into his own mental time capsule, buried deep in his heart. He knew he would retrieve it one day. For time being, there is only basketball in his world.

Then he opened his eyes.


End file.
